The Beginning of Draco and Hermione
by HelloKitty220
Summary: It is Another year at Hogwarts and  Malfoy is being cruel as usual. But one encounter at the beach with Hermione can be the beginning of Draco and Hermione. Oneshot


**The Beginning of Draco and Hermione**

**By: HelloKitty220**

**No copyright intended Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling **

It started out as a normal year at school,I Hermione Granger was the first one in class. I was so excited

to get the year started and to start learning new things in the Wizardry World.

It was a perfect day no clouds in the sky, sunny all over and yes very very blue. As I sat down at my usual seat everyone started piling in the classroom. I saw Harry and Ron come sit right next to me.

"How was your Summer Vacation Harry," I asked. "It was good I didn't have to spend it with the Dursley's so I was very happy." "How about yours Ron , was your summer good"? "It was great Dad made some more money, so I guess we're going to use it to go somewhere next summer." "That's great," I said.

As class began I noticed something different, Malfoy wasn't here. It was a relief that he wasn't because we would've been stuck listening to his rude comments.

When class ended everyone was out of the classroom except for me. I was packing up rather slowly and I didn't want to leave class because the next class was potions. Taught by the Professor Severus Snape. He never gave me any credit for my correct answers only deductions of Griffindors points.

But this time when I entered class there he was Draco Malfoy, taller this year and most of all more arrogant than ever. I looked down and started to walk to my seat next to Harry, but I was stopped in my tracks by Malfoy. I looked up and said. "What do you want Malfoy." It took him a second to reply. "I just wanted to be the first one to see the hideous mudblood." I was about to reply, but Snape came in and I didn't want to start anything with his favorite student.

"Now today we are going to look at a new potion," Snape said. "I want to inform you that you have an assignment I want it to be three parchment rolls long, nothing less then that. And It will be due at the beginning of class in two weeks on Monday, and it will be over the potions we learn all of this week." I was surprised, he never gave us this amount of time on an assignment. But I didn't speak ,it was too good to be true and I didn't want to ruin it for anyone.

At the end of the class I looked up at Harry, he was about to leave and said, "We'll see you in the common room".

I was one of the lasts ones getting out of the classroom. When I turned around to head out of the door I saw Malfoy right in front of me. He grinned at me and said. "Wow Hermione you get more beautiful every time I see you." I looked up at him in surprise. Then he grinned and said, "I'm just kidding mudblood I could never think your beautiful as long as I live." And that was the last time I saw him that day.

When I got to the common room Harry and Ron were laughing having a great time as usual. I put my bag on the couch and said. "I'll be right back, I have to change into my normal clothes." I came back a minute later and they were of course still sitting there laughing. Then I asked them why they were laughing and they said that Malfoy fell down while he was running out of potions at the end of class. I looked up in surprise but I had to admit it was quite funny to hear. But then Harry said I wish you would've seen it, it would've been funnier to see if you were actually there. And I said, "I think your right about that."

I exited the common room to go and walk around Hogwarts for a bit, to get me tired. I reached the beach and sat on a bench so I could perfectly see the waves push back and forth. I heard distant laughter and turned to look for where it was coming from. I couldn't see anyone so I turned back to watch the waves.

The next second Malfoy comes and sits right next to me on the bench. I jumped of course because I was surprised. " What are you doing here Malfoy." "Same thing you are doing, your not tired so you come and watch the waves to get tired." "How did you know that Malfoy," I asked. "I remember last year you would do this too, that's how I know." "I was so bored in the common room, so I came out here to see the night sky and the waves that's when I saw you on this same bench looking at the waves. You were to deep in thought that you didn't see me so I went the other direction and I came out every night to look at the waves same as you."

"You know Granger you and me have a lot in common." "Ha, I doubt that Malfoy besides the fact that we look at the waves, there's nothing else we have in common." "No I think there is more then that, that we have in common, I'm sure of it." I turned and looked at him. The next second later he turned and looked at me. We just stared at each other deeply in the eyes. Then something came over me, I started to lean in and he did too. Then our lips finally met and it started out as just a slow kiss that progressed into a hot steamy one, and we moved more faster. Then I pulled away to get some breath, I looked up at him and he gave me a smile and I smiled back and we sat there hugging and staring at the waves. And I knew from that day that, that was the beginning of Draco and Hermione.

So tell me what you think review please and give me feedback on what I need to work on. Thank You for reading.


End file.
